softcellfandomcom-20200215-history
Memorabilia (song)
“Memorabilia” is a song by Soft Cell, first released on their debut 1981 singles Memorabilia and A Man Can Get Lost. Origin The main inspiration behind “Memorabilia” were New York disco records with hard pulsating beat, which Marc Almond used to hear during his time at the Warehouse club in Leeds, which was notable for having advanced sound system and bringing various, largely obscure in UK, US records and DJs.Keychains And Snowstorms - The Soft Cell Story (book) The song itself was written by Almond just before Soft Cell's first studio session for recording of debut singles. He imagined thoughts of a serial killer obsessed with collecting of souvenirs and memorabilia of his murders. Record and release The song was recorded at Stage One Studio on December 1980, produced with Daniel Miller and engineered by Pete Maben. Initially track was recorded as a long version for 12″ single of the same name, then shortened and included as a B side of 7″ A Man Can Get Lost. Almond's first take vocals were used. Both singles were released on 21 March 1981. Although they didn't get into pop charts, the long version of “Memorabilia” would lead to reissues of 12″ single. Other versions Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing‏‎ '91 version Remixes Live versions Music video Music video on Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing version of the song was produced in 1982 and directed by Tim Pope, for Non-Stop Exotic Video Show. The video primarily consists of various Super 8 footage, starting with one of Almond's college short films, with a person looking trough photo albums,Tainted Life (autobiography by Marc Almond) and continuing with videos taken by him and Ball during band's time in New York, Los Angeles and Athenas, with appearances of Cindy Ecstasy, Stevo and Huw Feather. Video begins flowing from the end of “Youth” video, with Feather's animated drawings of flamenco dancers in front of a rewinding footage. Throughout video Almond and Cindy Ecstasy, filmed on blue chroma key, appear singing their parts of the song. The latter, upon finishing her part, turs away and transforms into Almond in the same drag and make up. Other chroma key video effects would be applied on Almond, such as painting of his face to make it look transparent or paint flowing down over his image. Video ends with an added over the song sound of a tape reel coming to its end and final frames being distorted. After that starts gag in a porno cinema, before “Sex Dwarf” video. Lyrics Legacy Listen * “Memorabilia” (official upload on YouTube) – 7″ version * “Memorabilia” (official upload on YouTube) – 12″ version * “Soft Cell - Memorabilia” (official upload on YouTube) – Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing version; music video * “Memorabilia (91)” (official upload on YouTube) * “Memorabilia (Cicada Dub Version)” (official upload on YouTube) * “Memorabilia (Live 2003)” (official upload on YouTube) * “Memorabilia (Live At The 02 Arena, London / 2018)” (official upload on YouTube) Trivia * The song has gave names to numerous later, retrospective Soft Cell releases: ** Memorabilia - The Singles and Memorabilia - The Video Singles compilations in 1991 ** Keychains And Snowstorms releases in 2018, associated with band's 40 years anniversary – a box set and a book within it, a compilation of single releases and limited keychain memory stick with new songs ** To Show You I've Been There photo book in 2019 References Category:Soft Cell tracks Category:Tracks recorded in 1980s Category:Tracks released in 1980s Category:Songs written by Marc Almond